A Superiors Thoughts and Untouched Memories
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: Xemnas finds himself in Roxas's room, staring at the kid who was in a coma. He finds himself questioning things about Roxas, and about his past, which he can't seem to remember... And who's the one who in the shadows? One-Shot. Connected to 'That's Some Look You Got There'. No Shipping!


**A/N: Alright so… This is my Second book on here! Yay! Also, I'd like to thank** **Kifo Sotri for reviewing and favoriting my "That's some Look you got there" book Which I just posted yesterday! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or the characters, just the story.**

Silence. Not a sound was heard. Not unless you listened closely. If you did, you could hear a silent _Tap Tap Tap._ Footsteps. Footsteps sounded down the white hallway. Black boots tapped against the floor, though even the small movement caused enough noise to break the calm silence that hanged over the 'World That Never Was'. Black cloak swishing, followed by the _ting!_ Of metal thumping against the cloaked figure's chest.

They walked down the long white hallway that seemed almost endless, A single objective in mind. He then stopped, standing in front of a door. Roman numerals were engraved on said white door. _XIII_. He lifted his gloved hand toward the door, almost as if he was going to turn a doorknob. Then stopped, realizing there was no door knob. A small, barely noticeable, deep sigh escaped them. With a swish, the door retracted into the ceiling, and the figure walked in.

It was a mostly bland room, almost completely empty. White, just like the hallway.( Seriously… whoever decorated this place must love white. Anyway, that's getting off track.) The black of the figures cloak stood out in the bright white of the room. They walked over to a bed, the only thing in the room, which was also mostly white, other than the boy on it, and the black on the headboard, making a symbol. 3 spikes came out at the top, 1 to the right, one to the left, and the other straight up.

At the bottom, it looked like a dish, or bowl… kinda. This was the nobody symbol. On the bed, a blond-haired boy, head laid softly on an also white, fluffy pillow, in a cloak like the figure, slept soundly. It was surprising the kid didn't have bed head… or is that why it was so spiky and looked like he had just come out of a windstorm… The figure stared at the boy, before reaching up, and removing their hood.

Orangish-Goldish piercing eyes broke through the darkness of the hood and he reached and pulled down his hood, tan skin showing. Silvery white hair fell out a little ways past his shoulder, seeming to defy gravity in the front. He stared emotionlessly at the boy in front of him, wondering why he came here in the first place. What had made him want to check on number XIII?

And as he stared, he couldn't stop the words that suddenly exited his mouth "So. Sleep has claimed you yet again…" He shook his head. Where did that come from? What made him say that. As he stared at the child, he once again remembered. He looks _Exactly_ like the kid in his memories. The one with blond windswept hair, bright blue eyes, goofy grin on his face, smiling at _Him._ Or was it at the other person in his memories. Dark short blue hair, with blue eyes, smiling, holding three star-shaped charms. One Green, one Orange, one Blue.

And though, he mostly remembered only the kid's face, same with the girl… Woman?, he couldn't help but wonder if the kid and Roxas had the same taste of clothes before he shook his head. What was making him wonder this? It didn't matter much. After all, there was a plan that needed to be done. Roxas would play his part, and Xion would absorb him. Nothing more. Nothing Less. These memories did not matter that much and were distracting him.

But, as he told himself that, there was a pain in his chest. He lifted his hand there, eyes narrowing. Where did that pain come from? Why was it there? He didn't have a heart, he shouldn't be able to feel pain there unless someone attacked him. He looked down at his chest. Nope. nothing attacked him. So why was there pain? He looked back at the kid. That hair. Blonde windswept hair. So Familiar. So…

"Ven….tus…." And before he knew it, those very words left his mouth. His hand launched from its place on his chest, to hover in front of his mouth… That was the kid's name. The one from his memories… who looked like V- Roxas…. Or did… Roxas look like him? What was the connection? As he stared at Roxas, he found himself wondering 'What was the connection?', 'Did it have to do with Sora, his somebody?', And 'If Sora is his somebody, why does he not look like Sora, but the kid in my memories…?'. Questions he had asked himself silently before.

He stared at the kid. Xion was absorbing his power, right? And that's how she could use a keyblade? And then it struck him. If she's absorbing Roxas's connection to Sora, thus his use of using Sora's Keyblade, how could Roxas still use a Keyblade? He shouldn't be able to… Not with… Wait… And that's when the truth finally hit him. He stared at the kid, seemingly dumbfounded. Before… A creepy grin found its way onto his face.

"It seems I was closer to you then I thought… Old Friend… You could lead me to the chamber where you truly sleep… But you're stuck in that empty shell… Instead of where you belong… Maybe I'll get your ' _Friend'_ to bring you to where your true body lies. But for now, you must wait.." He sighed. He had finally found one part of the puzzle. But there were still 2 more pieces to find.

One… whose true location was hidden to him… but maybe the other piece could lead him to… her… and maybe he could find the connection between Xigbar and Roxas… because Xigbar never told him. He knew he had secrets… but soon he would finally finish the puzzle.

"most of the pieces are in place… all that's left is to find the lost ones…"

And with a swish of his cloak, the man left the room, that smirk still planted on his face. But he did not notice the other black cloak figured. The figure who as soon as he left, entered the kid's room. "So… It seems Somewhere deep down inside, Terra's still in him… Darn, thought the old coot finally got rid of him, and that he was merely a speck... maybe not even a speck… This could be bad… If He remembers, he could end me!... As if… He has no idea where Miss Keyblade Master is… Neither do I for that matter... but apparently he thinks you might know..." He stopped by Roxas's bed, looking at the kid.

"So, This is where your heart went... It was in Sora… But then went to his nobody… heh, guess he's more than Vessel then a nobody…" The man chuckled, hood still overhead. "But… I have to ask… even if you're asleep again…" He stared, his Orangish goldish eye piercing through the darkness of his hood."Why do I look at her and see you? Why out everyone i could see, do I look at Poppet and see you sometimes?" Silence. All that met his question was cold silence.

"Heh… Can't believe I expected an Answer… As if… Well. I gotta keep Bossman from remembering him… You better watch your step… Ventus."

And the cloaked figure left the room, leaving the undisturbed kid to his dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: And done! Yes, this is connected to 'That's some look you got there'. I might actually make a series of One-Shot's that are connected… maybe. But, anyway, hope you liked it :D**


End file.
